


Kuroo-san to the Rescue

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Mute Fukunaga, Nekoma, artistic fukunaga, fukunaga needs love, kenma is a first year, kuroo is a second year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was five years old when Fukunaga Shouhei picked up his first pencil. It was also at five years old when he decided he would no longer communicate his thoughts through speech, but through silence, and art.





	

He was five years old when Fukunaga Shouhei picked up his first pencil. It was also at five years old when he decided he would no longer communicate his thoughts through speech, but through silence, and art.  
People called his artwork extraordinary, beautiful, prodigy level, but he hated every word that was spoken towards his paintings. Fukunaga wanted nothing more than to convey pure, raw emotion through his art. He wanted people to feel, not see. To experience, not speak of as if it were just a moment in their busy day.  
And so he decided to stop speaking altogether.   
In the beginning it was difficult, he sat his parents down and explained to them the situation, that he despised expressing himself through words, and would rather remain quiet, but they wrote it off as the mind of a five year old, saying he wouldn’t last a day.  
He had lasted for twelve more years and counting.

 

Kuroo sidestepped two shorter girls who were standing in the doorway of the cafeteria and walked in, following the flow of the crowd when he heard a shriek from ahead.  
He turned, along with the rest of the people nearby and blinked in surprise to see a tall brunette covered in tomato sauce staring at her clothes with a horrified expression.  
He turned to find his lunch table when he heard the girl start up again.  
“Bitch! You got sauce all over my fucking white clothes! These cost more than you!”  
Kuroo felt his heart drop as he saw the target of her hissy fit. Fukunaga was standing across from her, his eyes wide and body tense. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of napkins, handing it to the girl.  
“Do you think a fucking napkin is going to fix this?” She glared around at the people who had gathered and a few girls from her possy nodded in tandem. “Say something, asshole!”  
Unable to watch any longer, Kuroo pushed past some of the people who had crowded around and stepped defensively in front of Fukunaga.  
“He gave you napkins, now go get yourself cleaned up and leave him alone.” Kuroo snarled, making sure to give her the most deadly glare he could muster. No one messed with his precious kouhais, and if they did, Kuroo would be sure to get his way back at them.  
Especially Kenma and Fukunaga. But Fukunaga was a special case. Kenma could take care of himself, Kuroo was just very protective of his little kitten, but Fukunaga…  
He glanced back at Fukunaga who was gripping onto the back of his shirt, his body trembling slightly against his.  
Fukunaga was different. He was tall, but also took up the least presence. He was observant, and most of all, he was quiet. And the last part was what worried Kuroo the most.   
Kuroo loved his first year kouhais very much, but Fukunaga was mute. He didn’t speak, which put him in odd situations. This was the first one he had seen, but he had heard of the boy being bullied, which had immediately put him and Yaku into mother mode.  
The girl, who knew of Kuroo’s popularity among the school, turned with an angry huff and stalked away, the crowd dissipating.  
Kuroo stuck an open hand behind him and felt Fukunaga grab hold, leading him out into the hallway.  
He let go of the younger boy’s hand and gave the terrified boy a look over.   
He was covered in tomato sauce as well, staining his dark sweatshirt. The boy’s pupil’s were blown wide with fear, and his body was still shaking.  
Feeling his heart break for the poor boy, Kuroo patted his head, doing the best he could to calm the poor boy.  
“Hey, Kuro, I didn’t know you had this lunch.”  
Kuroo turned at the familiar voice to see Kenma peeking up at him, then over to Fukunaga.  
“What happened to him? What’s with all the sauce, and why does he look like he saw a ghost?” Kenma’s voice was soft, and Kuroo smiled at him, glad he wasn’t the only one worried for the mute boy.  
“He got sauce spilled on him. Would you mind taking him to the nurse’s office for a change of clothes?”  
Kenma nodded. “Sure,”  
Kenma started to walk down the hallway and Fukunaga turned.  
“Thank you,” the voice was soft, barely audible and airy, as if it hadn’t been used in a long time.  
Startled, Kuroo looked over at the first year, but he was already following behind Kenma.  
Kuroo grinned. His kouhai really were the cutest.

**Author's Note:**

> thought of this at midnight and wanted to write it  
> #appreciatefukunaga


End file.
